


Мандарин и болиголов

by Varda_Elentari



Category: Deus Ex: Mankind Divided
Genre: Attempted Seduction, Awkward Flirting, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Humor, M/M, Out of Character, Post-Canon, Post-Deus Ex: Mankind Divided, Pre-Slash, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-28
Updated: 2020-01-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:33:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22453462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Varda_Elentari/pseuds/Varda_Elentari
Summary: На заявку: «В Праге Адам устраивает видеосеансы с Шарифом, каждый раз раздеваясь чуть больше.И ждет, догадается ли Шариф тоже начать раздеваться или так и будет в пиджаке париться.Если начнет - значит, все, намек понял, можно приглашать на свиданку)))»
Relationships: Adam Jensen/David Sarif
Kudos: 15





	Мандарин и болиголов

**Author's Note:**

  * For [azzy_aka_papademon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/azzy_aka_papademon/gifts).



> – пост-канон DE:MD;  
> – попытка в типаж дубинушка!Адам;  
> – Адам-цветовод;  
> – взята версия прохождения, в котором Дженсен не сияет голым торсом при первом разговоре с Шарифом;  
> – присутствует реверс каноничного диалога.

«Значит так, Шариф, — Адам решительно доел хлопья, позвякивая ложкой в лужице молока, оставшегося на дне глубокой круглой миски. — Я хочу пригласить вас на свидание, Шариф, и хочу, чтобы оно закончилось конструктивным продолжением. Цель ясна. Заявка сформулирована. Осталось донести жертве». 

«То есть, адресату, — поправил сам себя Адам, плюхая тарелку в раковину, в компанию к пустому толстому стакану для виски, случайно смятой в спиральку вилки, блюдечка с размокшими крошками печенья. — Конечно, адресату. «Жертве» не в прямом смысле слова, непонятно, почему первым выстрелило именно это определение». 

Адам решительно взялся за пульт связи — и обнаружил, что успешно залил его молоком, до выгорания каких-то контактов; кнопки подсвечивались не все.

— Блядь!

 _Входящий звонок, принять?_ — мягко включилась умная система дома.   
— Кто? — раздражённо осведомился Дженсен, стряхивая молочные белые капли.  
 _Дэвид Шариф._   
— Шариф, отлично, — буркнул Адам, лупя закоротившим прибором по дивану. — Ну ёб твою мать! Ну какого хрена?!

— Извини, Адам, — негромко ответил за спиной низкий голос. — Я не думал, что общение со мной для тебя так... неприятно. 

— Это пульт, — просипел Адам, понимая, что надо бы отвернуться от дивана и поднять глаза. — Я общаюсь с пультом.   
— Да, понятно, сынок.   
— Я не имел ввиду вас.   
— Да, я понял. Ничего страшного. Я понимаю.  
Адам всё же переборол приступ ёбаного стыда и взглянул на экран; Шариф смотрел спокойно, вполне себе обычно, только куда-то в нижний угол.   
— Я хотел сообщить, что нашёл некоторых пациентов доктора Макфаддена, они тебя помнят там, на Аляске, но, к сожалению, эта информация пока никуда не ведёт. В остальном у них такое же беспамятство, как и у тебя. О своём пребывании на _стационарном лечении_ ничего сказать не могут. Если я что-то найду ещё, — Шариф вёл мягко, прямо-таки опрокинул и лил цистерну тёплого душистого глинтвейна, но при этом — ни одной паузы, чтобы вклиниться, — я перешлю тебе новые файлы. Этот канал максимально защищён, так что информации гарантирована полная безопасность. Думаю, для тебя так будет удобнее.  
— Шариф, — Адам беспомощно поднял руку с зажатой пластиковой хернёй. — Я с пультом разговаривал. Не с вами.   
— Я рад, что у тебя появились друзья, — сказал Шариф.   
Он так и смотрел в нижний правый угол.   
Экран погас. 

Дженсен медленно вдохнул. 

— Ёбаная система! — запрокинув голову, проорал в потолок. — Слушай мою команду! Отвечать на входящий звонок только по слову «Принять!». Всё! Никаких синонимов! Сохранить настройки! 

_Подтверждаю._

— Заменю на мужика, стерва, — пригрозил мелодичной девичьей системе Дженсен. — Блядь, одна в «Чайроне» впускала кого ни попадя, вторая здесь отвечает, когда не надо! Где, блядь, адаптивные индивидуальные настройки, ты должна соблюдать интересы мои, а не этого гондона! И не смей звонить ему по этому позывному!..

_Принято._

Адам с ненавистью обтёр пульт футболкой и шваркнул на плед.   
Шариф весь короткий сеанс общения после прозвучавших резких ругательств упорно смотрел не на Адама. А вниз. Да. Там стандартное маленькое окошечко обратной связи. Точно. Как в зеркало, чтобы отслеживать свой вид для собеседника — и не потерять спокойное, дружелюбное, радушное выражение лица, не выдать ничего иного.   
Эмоциональный жёсткий намордник на себя в прямом эфире. 

Дженсен подошёл, злобно пыхтя сигаретой, к окну. На печной трубе домика напротив сидели аж три желтогрудые синички. Дженсен понаблюдал за ними и воткнул окурок в цветочный горшок с чахлым корневищем.

***

«Конструктив не удался, — рассуждал Адам. — Значит, стоит взяться с начала. Деликатное общение, ненавязчивые намёки, обаяние и зондирование почвы». 

Может, там всё в анабиозе, как в этом горшке. На пепел от сигарет обижается, но на полив водичкой тоже не реагирует, торчит и торчит себе рогатинка, даже тип цветочка не определить, что за херня на подоконнике мозолит глаза.   
Дженсен пофоткал горшок со всех сторон и отправил в интернет — с чем он имеет дело, с домашним фикусом, робкой ромашкой или случайно выросшим из косточки лимоном?  
Вот экзотический, спонтанно пробившийся в жёстких условиях лимон его бы не удивил. 

Это мандарин, — оповестил его интернет. — Яркая кожура, много сочных долек, внутри горькие косточки.   
В тесном горшке в сумраке Праги вряд ли расцветёт. Здесь хорошо неприхотливому болиголову — тот ещё бурьян. Да ещё содержит в себе дубильные вещества, и ядовит и лекарственен. А у взявшего его человека вызывает одновременно и приятное головокружение от эйфории, и головную непреходящую боль. Такому пырею всё нипочём, в любых условиях продержится, от горячих песков Ирана до Сибири с её снегами и морозами.

А мандарины — это запах праздника, Рождества, дома. Тут нужно потрудиться, чтобы получить результат. Растёт медленно, чтобы вызрел, нужен не один год, горшок должен быть просторным, как кабинет Шарифа, и так же постоянно залит светом и теплом; создайте ему плодородную почву и идеальный климат.   
И тогда этот солнечный мини-апельсин расцветёт кустистым сочным деревцем.

Ладно, — решил Дженсен, ознакомившись. — Будем действовать.   
И вылил в горшок стакан виски. Вот что ободряет лучше всякой воды. Всегда оживляет и прибавляет здоровья. На своём опыте доказано.

***

Он перетащил мишень, которую расстреливал вылетающими клинками, из тёмного коридора к окну и прикрепил над горшком. Почёркал маркером точки, разрисовав их датами календаря. И принялся за дело. 

У корневища был вид: господи, зачем сюда призвали. Так было здорово когда-то. Давно. А потом пустота и холод. А потом появился этот парень. И сначала не обращал внимания. Лишь тыкал сигаретами, приняв за пепельницу, живой ствол.   
А потом, кажется, головой ёбнулся — давай, мудила, отвечай. Цвети. Чего ты тут торчишь коматозником. Хочу, чтобы ты был как раньше. Цитрусовый, яркий и с золотыми завязями.   
Давай, шевелись, просыпайся. Раздуплись, наконец.

Над серебристой сухой макушкой корневища рассекали воздух клинки. Каждый день — один удар в кружочек с датой. Давай, жопа мандариновая, реагируй, тебе некуда деваться.   
Желтогрудые соседки подсели на экспрессивные сеансы и с любопытством приземлялись на окно — оно развлекало их больше, чем печная труба. Дженсен пыхтел сигаретой и был приятно удивлён, что его резкие, убийственные жесты не пугают. Он даже привык курить с синичками. И даже полез в интернет — поискать, что придумали хорошего для птичек.   
И заказал — с доставкой под порог.

***

Свой мандарин он укутывал всё больше и больше. Следуя рекомендациям, вытащил из коробок старые водолазки из Детройта и обернул ими горшок.   
Потом покрутил туда-сюда посудину и проткнул, перевернув мандарин вниз башкой, дырку в его глухой керамической ракушке. А под неровный из-за лезвия слив подставил свою пепельницу — мандаринчик сел в неё враз.   
И, кажется, от нового подхода к себе начал немного оживать. 

При Шарифе Адам принялся раздеваться всё больше и больше. Хотя сидел вначале в пальто, свитере, водолазке, брюках, ботинках — не хватало только бронежилета. Один в один, как и раньше на встречах; упакованный, как холодильник в картонный ящик.  
Занятно, если бы Адам позвонил ему после Ружички, но вылезший прямиком из душа — полуголый, с капельками воды на белой коже, тёмными напрягшимися сосками от холода, упругими мышцами на мускулистом прессе, — хватил бы Шарифа удар? Или же смотрел спокойно и прямо? Или же прятал упорно глаза, забыв, для чего звонил? Впечатлился до удушающего узла галстука или остался бы равнодушным?   
Но Дженсен предстал тогда перед ним, как и всегда — водолазка под горло, жёсткий ремень, глухое пальто.  
Зато теперь — собирался провернуть этот… перфоманс.

***

Я хочу вас пригласить на свидание, босс.   
Ладно, давайте хотя бы просто встретимся лицом к лицу — вживую.   
И не в официальной обстановке. Вы без галстука, я без плаща. 

Можем даже случайно потрогать друг друга за костяшки.   
Или пожамкать — типа случайно — за плечо.   
И сидеть рядом. И смотреть в глаза. И накидываться коньяком, слегка разведённым кофе. А потом перейти на чистый вискарь. А потом по ситуации — у кого здравомыслие окажется сильнее, чем море жидкого огня в крови.

А там уже станет ясно, кто лимон, а кто болиголов.   
Кто пестуемый мандарин, а кто лелеемый кактус.

Адам представлял, как возьмёт его за звонкое запястье. И может, реализует некоторые эротические фантазии. Или все. Конструктивно и последовательно.   
И потому пёр, как акула со дна на осторожно опустившего ласты водолаза.

***

Он снял сначала плащ.   
Никто, конечно, его намёка и не понял. Адам бы и сам не обратил внимания.   
Потом скинул водолазку.   
Шариф не отметил, какая у него мускулистая грудь под футболкой, зато попросил раздвинуть запястья, там, где частично обнажался механизм клинков. Убедился лично, что клеймо «Шариф» присутствует и ушёл в глубокий офшор. Импланты были той самой серии, точно не подделкой.   
Дженсен хотел сказать, что и номера сертификации тоже, иначе бы его не опознали и не уволокли на Аляску. Просто записи в гражданской клинике _потом_ оказались не те. Никто не вычищал _все_ номера на Адаме, его с ними намеренно вписали _безымянным_. А Шариф работает не с честными — а с подложными — фактами, как в своё время был вынужден директор Миллер, когда ему в глотку пихали версию о КПА, ебанатствующем в Штатах.   
Адам давно просветил своё сердце. Свои почки и лёгкие. Свой «страж». Свой КАСИ. Те импланты, которые невозможно, в отличие от рук и ног, снять-надеть без последствий, заменить-прикрепить незаметно.  
Его сердце, его лёгкие, его печень и спинной ствол принадлежали Шарифу. С того самого дня, когда на операционном столе Дженсена вытаскивали с того света, из клинической смерти, из полного фарша — в живого человека.  
Его номера, его боль, его страдания.   
«Думай сам», — сказал не так давно Шариф. Адам и подумал, и проверил. После взрыва и солёной воды Панхеи ему сменили внешние аугментации — хоть и производства той же фирмы. Но внутри, под ними — он остался тем же. Временами депрессивным, накачивающимся виски стабильно, раздалбывающим стаканы в порыве сплина. Упрямым, настырным, неподатливым, въедливым, способным размотать клубок расследования и прийти за ответами на край света.

Аляска воткнула в него свои хэштеги и оптимизировала для своего инстаграма. Но не заменила сердце, характер, доёбчивость, яйца.  
Не смогла спустить со своего конвейера нового, изменённого с ног до головы Адама.  
Дженсен держал это как козырь, который покажет при _личной_ встрече. А дальше намеченный план сиял в мечтах, как небоскрёб «Шариф Индастриз» на площади «Шариф-плаза».

***

Адам скинул футболку и вольготно раскинулся на спинке дивана.   
Шариф не сдавался.  
Смотрел упорно в нижний правый угол, был на экране показательно дружелюбным, спокойным, невозмутимым.   
Адам сказал, что тех ребят, чьи имена и фамилии в присланном от Шарифа файле, не знает. Назвал своих, с которыми познакомился и беседовал во время прогулок по тюремной локации.   
Шариф пообещал, что раскопает.   
Адам осаждал с умом. Отвечал на текстовые сообщения — видеосеансами. Бросал намёки — как клинки в мишень. Будь мандарин восприимчивым — обрызгивал бы ядрёными феромонами.   
Шариф подытожил, что только по именам найти сложнее, но он попробует пробить тех аугов по номерам имплантов «Тай Юн». Адам, когда очнулся, сразу же отметил, что у его сокамерников стоят тюмовские?..  
Он использовал те же термины для Аляски, что и Дженсен.

Мандарин на окошке очнулся. Пошёл в рост. По крайней мере, корневище стало серебристо-зелёным, а если потыкать в ствол зубочисткой, он пускал по стволу прозрачный сок. Чертяка пришёл в себя. И на каждый укол реагировал выбросом энергии, чтобы заживить ранку. Отзывался, хоть и не подавал виду. 

Дженсен пристроил к нему лампу дневного света, чтобы хватало этому, заледеневшему в зимней спячке, солнца. И гладил его по шершавой, струпьями, кожуре — давай, не сдавайся. 

Мандариновый сад. Запах праздника и дома.

— Адам… — выговорил Шариф, глядя на его обнажённое до брюк тело совершенно незряче. Серебряная радужка глаз стала такой широкой, что, кажется, расплавила ему мозг. — Давай мы… обсудим… новые данные… позже.   
— Давайте, — согласился Адам. 

— Система! — приказал он после сеанса. — Реагировать только на ключевые слова «Дэвид» и «я согласен».

_Принято._

— Умница, — пробормотал Адам. 

Тем же вечером приехала, наконец, доставка. Маленький уютный домик для синичек; славный и можно и посидеть, укрывшись от ветра, и поклевать просяных, высыпанных из специального пакетика, зёрен.   
Адам провозился полвечера, устраивая кормушку на уличном подоконнике так, чтобы и птички продолжали скакать и наблюдать, и мандарину свет не заслоняло, и Дженсену было видно, как желтогрудые пичуги лакомятся.   
А остальные полвечера просидел в темноте и засаде, ожидая, что они прилетят. 

Проснулся утром, на диване, с пледом на башке, от птичьего гомона.   
А на сраном упрямом кустовище лопнула зелёная почка.   
Адам от радости расстрелял этот день на мишени пятью клинками.

***

Он протянул руку к пульту. Мягкая, сенсорная, чуть выпуклая кнопка привычно легла под жёсткую подушечку пальца.   
И экран засветился тёмным бархатом ожидания. Короткая светлая плашка в черноте: «исходящий звонок» — и белые крупные буквы: «Дэвид Шариф».   
Звонок пошёл невидимой натянутой струной.   
— Держи связь, — приказал Адам домашней системе и ушёл вглубь квартиры. 

_Подтверждаю._

Шариф, окажитесь в онлайне. У меня было три босса с тяжёлыми неоднозначными отношениями: Дюрант, вы и Миллер.   
Один в далёком прошлом, один в настоящем, один, блин, непонятно, ни там, ни здесь. Один ядовитый крокус, один после «Орхидеи», один мандарин.   
Мне тридцать шесть, и я точно знаю, чего хочу. Кого. 

Может, вы скажете: Адам, не понимаю, о чём ты.   
Или действительно не поймёте, ёбаных два года прошло, каждый осознал их по-разному.   
Но я хочу пригласить вас на свидание — а не на привычное совещание между бывшими: начбезом и боссом. И завершить его порывистой атакой: горячими губами, колким затылком в ладони и сбитой простынёй на моей кровати. 

А там посмотрим. По-прежнему растить одинокий мандарин на моём подоконнике или добавить подушек в постель для ещё одного человека. 

Я побит сединой, злой и отчаянный, Дэвид.   
И не собираюсь ждать, когда мне стукнет пятьдесят семь, а тебя вообще похоронят. 

Я хочу взять здесь и сейчас. И знать — сейчас и прямо. 

_Ждёт на линии_ , — сообщила система умного дома. 

— Отлично, — буркнул Дженсен. — Недоволен?

_Непонятно._

— Следи. 

Он стащил домашние штаны. Трусы. Замотался в тонкое полотенце. Оно село на бёдра белым наливом.   
Смочил лицо водой — его всего колотило. Побрызгал на плечи и торс — и не стал обтираться.  
Да, он продолжал снайперскую атаку.

Вышел из ванной и медленно выдохнул. 

— Адам! — Шариф встретил приветствием, едва Адам из полутёмного коридора ступил в комнату. — Я думал, ты по ошибке позвонил.  
— Нет.  
Шариф замолчал. И молчал, пока Дженсен шёл к дивану, садился на него, подобрав белое полотенце и блестя тёмными коленями. 

— Вы без пиджака, — нарушил тишину Дженсен. — И без галстука. 

На Шарифе переливалась лишь золотая рубашка, отважно расстёгнутая на две пуговицы. 

— Ну, мы же неофициально, — сипло выдавил Шариф. — И ты… в этом. И я… подумал…  
Он держал самообладание как яблоко: с хрустом в пальцах.   
— Наверное, дома у тебя… тепло. Очень… тепло.   
— Даже жарко, — сказал Дженсен. — Я весь мокрый. Прикладываю к себе кубики льда. 

Шариф слепо потянул воротник, который был уже расстёгнут, и вцепился в неизменную белую футболку над ключицами.   
Зрачки у него стали те самые, расплавляющие рассудок серебряным сиянием.   
— Я не уверен, что мне стоит… нам стоит продолжать разговаривать.   
— Это же защищённый канал, — пожал белыми сильными плечами Адам. — Мы всегда тет-а-тет. Только вы и я. 

И закинул ногу за ногу.  
Полотенце вкрадчиво разошлось по краям.

— Адам… — кажется, у Шарифа хрустнули не только остатки самообладания, но и мозг. — А может… может, нам действительно… встретиться? Тет-а-тет?   
— Дэвид, я согласен.   
Система среагировала на ключевую фразу, как надо. Убавила свет в комнате и добавила мягкости в направленные фильтры.   
Белые плечи Адама в полутьме стали бриллиантовыми от мелких капелек воды.   
Алмазная шея, ключицы, рельефные мускулы груди, жёсткий голый торс…   
Шариф оттащил ворот своей несчастной футболки вниз, забыв, что вообще её держит — полной горстью.   
— Адам, — вымучил кое-как он, — возможно, у меня в глазах потемнело. Давай я… мы… потом.   
— Дэвид, встреча.   
— У меня не будет новой информации по твоему делу, — смятенно выдохнул Шариф.   
— Можно и без неё. Просто так.   
— А… хорошо. Тогда я закажу какой-нибудь рестора…  
— Ресторана не надо, — улыбнулся Дженсен. — Хватит одного столика на двоих.   
Шариф смотрел на него, не понимая, в чём его поправили. А потом покраснел.   
— Я имел ввиду не это. Чёрт, я… перепутал значения.   
— Я всё сделаю. Прямо сегодня. Сможете?  
Шариф наконец отпустил футболку, и матовая рука упала вниз. Кажется, всей ладонью на клавиатуру, потому что в окошко связи брызнула чехарда:  
 _ntmyk,ul.i/”_  
— Смогу, — выговорил он. — Да. 

— Тогда в восемь, — сказал Адам, ликуя про себя. — Я пришлю адрес.

Он отключил сеанс, поднялся и с разворота, без паузы, расстрелял мишень через всю комнату боевыми клинками. Все попали точно в цель. В центр!   
Адам скинул с бёдер полотенце и торопливо побежал за штанами. Нужно успеть порешать столько дел до восьми: заказать местечко в ресторанчике в двух шагах от дома; вывернуть все пепельницы и проветрить берлогу; перестелить постель и вместо дешманского кофе срочно купить пачку крепкой арабики в зёрнах!..

Система-стерва не подвела, свидания по скайпу сработали, мандарин и болиголов встретятся.


End file.
